


Justice is Served

by rockybluewigs (lesbianbey)



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Gen, Second Person, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Harassment - Workplace, i don't like this show enough to care, lol, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/rockybluewigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Asher that struck you in the wrong way. And you're the man for the job to find out what's going on. Elicentric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice is Served

**Author's Note:**

> imported from ffnet; um, let's see, i don't like degrassi anymore, and i definitely do not like eli. however i do like this fic. i hope y'all enjoy...maybe.
> 
> my username is rockybluewigs on ffnet btw :)

There was something about Asher that struck you in the wrong way. Normally, you would pass it off as your first judgment with people, since you're that judgmental. But no, Asher seemed too much of a suspicious act than you peg him to be.

Your girlfriend doesn't see it. She's too obsessed with him to see that Asher was too sure of himself, and that he seemed to be looking at her in the wrong way.

The first time you saw him is when Clare comes in with Asher; apparently your homosexual-themed Shakespearean remake fascinates the grandiose journalist. You didn't even plan to make Romeo and Juliet into a gay themed musical. You were thinking outside the box to get Becky Baker out of the damn picture.

And it worked out. Now you're almost finished planning out your controversial (somewhat, towards idiots like Becky and her church goers,) play—no, musical, because sunshines and rainbows wanted to zazzle it up. But you conquered the bitch, with your own game.

William Shakespeare would be proud.

He walks up to you, hoping you can discuss more with your play. He sends your girlfriend away in the most shittiest ways possible. Fetching for coffee? She isn't a dog. How dare he? You scowl at him, but it's barely noticeable to both Clare or Asher. She said she wanted to do the interview with Asher, but no. That's not going to happen. Clare walks away in a huff, 'fetching' the boss for his coffee.

You're practically alone with him.

Save for the niner actors and the theatre crew.

He starts talking to you; flashing a grin that irritates you, a glint in his eye that makes your eyes narrow. Who does he think he is? He's not impressing you! You just have to cover it up and impress him. He is part of the Toronto Interpreter. The more people know about your genius plan, the more you can enhance your college resumé, and the more you have a chance of going to New York University.

You reply to him carefully, not sudden, but carefully. You watch your mouth, so he doesn't hold that against you. Despite your distaste for the guy, you make sure you impress the fuck out of him.

No one likes a sour puss, and you assume Asher's the case.

You explain what's going on. Your remake of the Shakespearean musical, your outstanding set (thanks to Imogen Moreno) and your main cast. You explain, half-assed of course, why this decision. Let's face it. No one wants to know that you did this mostly out of spite to anger the religious Floridan native. So you improvise.

You're already getting tired of Asher's face. But you need to do this for her. She's the only reason why you're sitting here explaining your musical to him. He's listening to you like a sponge.

So your girlfriend comes back, and the interview is over. She's saddened, and you hate to see her that way. She runs after Asher, and you sit there, waiting for her to be done.

Something's still not right with him.

* * *

 

Your suspicions are right the minute you notice a change in Clare's demeanor. The article is published, and you decide to frame it for her. But she isn't happy. Something happened, and you need to get to the bottom of it. She's crying, but it's not tears of overjoy. It's not even for no reason. No, there's a reason. You know Clare too long to notice a change in her.

She says she's been fired despite the article. You raise an eyebrow, but you comfort her. You feel your anger raising, but despite your medication, you're not manic. You're pretty sure that you'll get him back for firing your girlfriend all of a sudden.

So you plan out.

Clare's birthday is coming up, and you are going to throw her a party no matter what. But that excuse is just so Clare doesn't get suspicious. She can read you like a book, but this time, she will not suspect a damn thing.

So, you go over to the newspaper building. No one knows that you're going over there. It's quiet, and secluded, and it may be under video surveillance, but you can bypass anything. You see him typing away in his little office, with a tired look on his face. You don't care; you're just here to find out what happened that made your Clare into emotional distress.

You clear your throat. Asher glances up at you, but still manages to type at his computer. He stops, and you see his eyes shift. There's a small glint in him, and you know he might not come out alive with whatever he tells you what happened.

"Care to explain why you're here?" Asher asks, after clearing his own throat.

You narrow your eyes. "Why did you fire her? She was the best journalist you've ever had."

Asher cocks an eyebrow in confusion. "Clare was good enough. However, she didn't deliver enough. It's not that big of a deal, Eli."

"Oh, it's a big deal," you growl. "You don't know how much I had to deal with her gushing about you. She wanted this internship more than anything and what do you do? You fire her. How dare you?"

There"s a long silence between the two of you. You're somewhat in a rage; your anger is held back by your medication, but you're still mad. You're watching him; his every move. He moves nervously, but he wasn't acting like that when you were being interrogated by him.

"Don't worry about it," Asher finally says. "She'll get over it."

"You did something to her, didn't you?" You ask.

You watch his eyes widen in shock. So something did happen, and both Clare and Asher aren't telling you. You just hope that what the both of them—or either of them—tell you what's been going on, that it isn't going to ruin your relationship with Clare.

"Let's just say, she rebuffed me," Asher smirks in a mischievous way that made you sick to your stomach. You hold your ground but you just want to lunge at him so badly and beat the living shit out of him. How can he use Clare like that? Did he have a sick kick at harassing an innocent (well not so innocent if you ask yourself) girl like that?

"You make me sick!" You snap. "I knew there was something off about you, but I didn't expect you to use someone like that. She wasn't that in love with you."

"She was obsessed with me," Asher clarifies.

"And you liked it, you secretly liked it, and you wanted it, because that meant you can pull her in and use her for your gratification."

You knew you have to do something about this. He can't get away with harassing your girlfriend like that. He needs to be locked away forever for even thinking about younger girls in that way. But what? You know Clare wants to get revenge, but before she does whatever she wants to do, you're going to plan something devious. Fuck it, you're Eli Goldsworthy; devious is your middle name. You can use your cunning attitude wisely.

So you do your research. Research is extensive; it all says that Asher is just a glorified journalist, but there has to be something about him that makes him tick. There must be something about him that you may use against him. But what?

Google isn't working. He surely doesn't have a Facerange. Everything is clean. But you keep an eye on his tweets; what is he exactly saying on his account? What does he tweet about? He's not as personal as you thought he would be, but you see a recent tweet about him being in a difficult situation. Whatever that means, it seems suspicious to you. You need to find out what's going on.

Another tweet is a photo of his new intern. It's suspicious how he would take a photo of his new intern, and did not take a picture of his ex-intern at all. If he dared, you'd kill him. However you can use that to your advantage. Why does he have a picture of his intern on his twitter?

Asher's twitter page is bookmarked on your browser for further 'research'.

* * *

 

You watch as Asher leaves his office at sunset. You follow his every move; you're hidden somewhere where he can't see you. He gets into his car, and drives away, and you get on your bicycle to follow it. The tracking device embedded inside the car tells you his every move, so you can follow him. You find out through his tweets that he's going to an event a few blocks away. You follow the every move he's making, but when you get there, you see a sight that you don't want to see.

The intern is being touched inappropriately by Asher.

It's enough for you to see that Asher is touching someone the wrong way. The intern pushes him away from her, and he silently walks inside. She looks scared, and resistant. You scowl, but you have enough evidence that you can use against that asshole.

After all, sneaking around is your thing. It's totally your thing.

You run to the office, hoping he would come back, and you can deviate something for him to see, and that he can stop doing what he's doing. If he doesn't, you will go over to the police, and show them this piece of evidence.

So Clare could feel at peace.

You can exhale now.

* * *

"I saw you a few hours ago," you start the minute Asher saunters inside his office. He's startled by your presence, and it makes you smirk. You have him right where you want him.

"What do you want?" He snarls.

"Justice," you say simply. "You touched your intern inappropriately earlier, and I saw you do it."

He looks emotionless; it's a look that makes you even more angry, but you keep that damn smirk on your face. That smirk makes everyone's skin crawl. It did for Fitz, it did for Becky. It's going to make Asher go crazy with hate.

"You don't have evidence," he says mindlessly.

You lose the smirk. It quickly turns to a scowl. "You have no idea," you retort, and you turn the computer screen over to him for him to see what he exactly did to that woman. You watch as his face loses its color, and you knew you did it. You finally did it. He glares at you.

"I have a proposition for you." You smirk again, and cross your legs. You're right in front of him. You want to make sure he knows that you cannot be messed with. You're a dangerous soul; you can easily tick with or without your medication. But without the medication, you can kill him literally. "I'll delete the video, if you promise to fire your female intern and hire male interns from now on."

He looks taken aback. He uses this job solely to harass women, and you know that. However, grandiose Asher can't deal with his reputation going down the toilet. He's worked for it. "No."

"I'm serious, I will send this to the police," you warn. "I made this easier for you, so you can keep your image. But since you want the hard way, I'll give you the hard way."

As you visualize the horror on his face as you walk away, you smirk evilly to yourself and you can make sure that the video you sent to Clare a few seconds ago is enough evidence for her to finally get revenge on Asher. You tricked him, and you know that. You could have send it to the police, but that's surely not enough. She's been bugging you about getting back at Asher, and you give her your part. She finally has the confidence to lock him up.

Justice is served.

 


End file.
